COULD IT BE?
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Ally's having a hard time dealing with the fact that Dallas has a girlfriend. When Austin steps in to cheer her up, Dallas doesn't matter anymore. An Auslly love story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.
1. The Girlfriend

Hi! This is my first Auslly fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

COULD IT BE?

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish and I were hanging out at the mall, doing our usual thing: shopping, talking, hanging out, getting something to eat at Mini's, etc.

Then, we were approaching the cell phone accessory cart, where my crush Dallas works—except there was a girl at the cart.

"Who is that?" Trish said.

"I don't know, Trish. Why don't we just ask her?" I suggested.

Trish just shrugged and we both went to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Ally and this is Trish." I told the girl.

The girl turned to us. She had strawberry-colored hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a blue tank top, denim shorts and white Nikes.

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Ally and Trish. I'm Denise."

I shook her hand, but Trish stood behind me, refusing to shake her hand.

I gave Trish the look, and finally she shook Denise's hand.

"Hi, Ally! I see you've met Denise." Dallas came back to the cart.

_Uh-oh. It's Dallas! What do I do?! _I thought.

I did my best to look casual. "Hey, Dallas! Denise? She's nice!"

Dallas looked confused, but then he changed his expression to a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you guys met. Denise, Ally writes Austin Moon's songs." He said.

Denise then started screaming. "OMG! YOU KNOW AUSTIN MOON!?"

I just said, "Yeah."

Denise then said, "Dallas, honey! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!"

Trish then said, "Wait, did you just call Dallas 'honey'?"

Dallas looked kind of guilty. "Denise is my girlfriend."

I felt my heart sank.

Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Be sure to review and tell me what you think! New chapter coming soon! :)


	2. Cheer Up, Ally

**Dallas has a girlfriend now. How does Ally get over it? Read the 2****nd**** chapter of "Could It Be?"**

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally and Trish came into the store right in the middle of our tuba-hoops.

Something wasn't right. Ally wasn't at the counter. Instead, she went into the practice room.

"Trish, what's up with Ally?" I said.

"Dallas has a girlfriend, Denise." Trish said.

"She must be crushed. Oh well! My ball first!" Dez said.

I gave Dez "the look". "Fine, your ball first." Dez rolled the basketball to me.

"I meant let's go cheer her up." I said.

"You can go. I bet Trish $20 she can't beat me at tuba-hoops." Dez said.

Trish beamed. "OH. IT'S ON!"

They got into a pretty heated up one-on-one match. I shook my head and chuckled as I walked up the stairs.

I put my ear to the door to hear Ally crying. I knocked on the door and said, "Hey. You okay?"

Ally kept sobbing. "No. Go away, Austin." I ignored what she said and opened the door to see Ally as a mess.

Her hair was all raggedy, her makeup was all over her face and her eyes were as red as a tomato.

"Ally, you look…different." I casually said. She looked up at me with a tissue stuck up her nose. "How come Dallas didn't tell me? I mean, we're good friends and…I just don't know why this is happening."

I sat down next to her and wiped away her tears. "Look, Ally. Dallas doesn't know what he's doing. Don't let somebody like Dallas ruin everything. There are millions of fish under the sea." I said.

Ally sniffled. "You're right Austin. I don't need him. I'll find someone else." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Dallas wasn't actually my crush." She said.

**DALLAS IS NOT HER ACTUAL CRUSH?! STUFF GETS REAL UP IN HERE! Update coming soon! :)**


	3. Dreams Come True

**Ally confesses her love to Austin. How does he react? Read the 3****rd**** chapter of "COULD IT BE?" I'm sorry to say this, but the 5****th**** chapter will be the last. :( DON'T WORRY! I will write more Auslly fics!**

Austin's P.O.V:

"Wait, so you NEVER had a crush on Dallas?" I asked. She nodded.

"Then, who is your real crush?" I asked again.

"He's nobody." She said. "His blonde hair, kind eyes and amazing singing make my heart skip a beat." She sighed.

I was confused. "It's you, you lugnut!" She pushed me playfully. "Oh…" I said. "That's good."

She looked confused. "Why is that good?"

"Now, I can finally do this." I leaned in and our lips met.

Dez's P.O.V:

I was totally kicking Trish's butt in this tuba-hoops tournament. We've been playing for 5 minutes and I've already won by a landslide. But Trish **REALLY **wants that $20.

Trish stopped for a minute. "What are those two doing up there?" she asked curiously.

We both quietly went up the stairs and peered through the opening of the practice room. Our mouths opened wide because…

Austin and Ally were KISSING?! That's something you won't see every day. Trish took out her Nokia and took countless pictures for _Cheetah Beat. _I snickered as I ate a Snickers bar.

"Where did that come from?" Trish asked, pointing at my Snickers bar. "It was in my pocket, DUH!" I said.

They finished the kiss and Austin said these six words:

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ally responded with a kiss on the cheek. "YES!"

They hugged and then they saw us.

"Did you see…all of that?" Austin asked. Me and Trish both nodded.

Trish then ran up to Ally and they both started screaming. I patted Austin on the back. "Well done, Austin. You finally got a girlfriend." Austin just smiled and joined in the screaming and I soon followed. Today was a good day. **(A/N: WHAT UP ICE CUBE REFERENCE?!)**

**What a happy ending! If I get to 20 reviews by Saturday, I'LL UPDATE! Peace out! :)**


	4. Six Years Later

**Hey! This is the 4****th**** chapter of "COULD IT BE?" I know it's been like FOREVER but I was really busy with family matters. But here I am! :D I hope you enjoy!**

6 YEARS LATER…

Ally's P.O.V:

Today is the day. I packed my last box of my things and put it into the moving van.

I'm moving in with my boyfriend, Austin Moon. We have been dating for SIX YEARS! And what a blast it was. Austin is such an AWESOME boyfriend.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the van and the man drove me to the house, where Austin was waiting for me.

I jumped out of the car and ran into Austin's arms.

"You like our new house?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Help me with my stuff."

Austin climbed into the van and lifted each box with ease as I struggled with my boxes. Luckily, the driver helped me out. I glanced at the name tag and it read:

DALLAS

Wait. Could it be the same Dallas? The same ex-crush I had six years ago?

"Hi, Dallas! Do you remember me?" I asked him. He looked up and—

He looked NO DIFFERENT than the Dallas from six years ago.

"Ally Dawson?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a hug.

"Um, Dallas. My boyfriend is right behind me." I said and he immediately let go. I turned around to see Austin struggling to lift a box of books.

"Hey. Let me help you with that." I said and grabbed one end of the box.

When we set the box down, he pecked me and I giggled softly.

When we were done with our displays of affection, we continued to get the boxes.

Dallas was bringing two chairs in, well, he was trying to…

Austin saw that he was struggling, so he offered to help, yet he didn't realize that it was Dallas.

**I know this chapter is SUPER short, but I had an awesome idea—A SEQUEL! PM me for title ideas and whoever's idea I like the best will be the title of the sequel. PEACE OUT! :)**


	5. Moment of Truth

**I know it's been a while, but here's the final chapter of COULD IT BE? I KNOW you guys are mad at me. But you won't be mad anymore. Besides, I'll be starting the sequel! **

Dallas' P.O.V:

After all these years, I've found Ally Dawson! Now I can finally confess my love to her. I only became Denise's boyfriend to make Ally jealous.

But I didn't mean for it to go THIS far.

She's dating Austin Moon. AUSTIN MOON!

"_Uh, Denise? We need to talk." I said. Me and Denise have been in a "relationship" for three years._

"_What is it, Dallas?" she asked. I hesitated to speak._

_Should I tell her? That I only dated her so I could make Ally Dawson jealous?_

_Here goes nothing. _

"_Denise, I don't actually love you." I said._

_She stepped back, her eyes wide open. "You WHAT?" _

"_I actually love Ally Dawson." I admitted. "I only pretended to love you, so it can make her jealous." _

_She didn't say anything for a while, and then she told me to stand up._

_I stood up, and then she kicked me in the gut. I yelled and winced as I fell to the ground._

"_Maybe you should stop being a pussy and just ask her out." Denise shouted. "I don't want to be with a user." Then she stormed out of the house._

I'm going to show Denise I'm not a pussy.

"Hey, Ally. Can I talk to you in private?" I asked her.

"I'll be back." She told Austin and she walked towards me and led me to a small room.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Before I can answer, my body took over and before I knew it—

I was kissing Ally Dawson.

Austin's P.O.V:

This was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ally Dawson is the best girl in the world.

That's why I'm going to propose. Tonight on our 6-year anniversary.

I also have the strangest feeling that I know the truck driver. He just seems so familiar, like we knew each other from before.

Also, how does he know Ally? Did they used to go out? Can the driver be Elliot?

Not possible. Elliot is married to a girl named Denise.

Wait, can the driver be Dallas? He does look familiar…

Then, I heard one of the doors close, followed by yelling. I can tell it was Ally.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" she yelled. The driver followed her out.

It _was _Dallas. I hugged Ally and glared at Dallas.

"What did you do to my girl, Dallas?" I demanded.

He sighed. "I just had the best moment of my life." He leaned towards Ally, but she pushed him very harshly.

I let go of Ally. "What the hell happened?"

"I KISSED ALLY DAWSON." Dallas said.

**END OF "COULD IT BE?" Sequel coming out October 20, 2013! **** PEACE.**


End file.
